Life After Fred's Death
by snapehasmyheart
Summary: Just a short Spinoff Assignment I had to write for my English class! Life is rather quiet and dull at the Burrow without Fred despite Harry and Hermione staying there. Unexpected and somehow inevitable events happen and the war is far from over.


**A/N: just a short spinoff assignment I had to write for my English class! **

As Ginny walked into the living room at the Burrow she noticed her mother sitting alone in her armchair staring at the Weasley clock like so many times before. Fred's pointer hadn't disappeared after his death. The clock had broken down after the battle at Hogwarts; after Fred's death. And now his pointer was pointing to where he had last been; in mortal peril. The strange thing was that the other pointers moved like they usually did. It was almost as if the clock knew about Fred passing away.

Ginny crossed the living room without speaking to her mother who had been like a ghost caused by several endless sleepless nights. As she entered the kitchen she saw that Ron, Harry, Hermione, George and her father were sitting at the table eating breakfast.

'Good morning dear,' her father said, giving her a faint smile.

'Good morning dad.' She did her best to smile back at him. 'I hadn't expected you two to wake up so early.' She said, looking towards Harry and Ron while taking her seat.

'The bloody ghoul was banging the pipes all night. Probably thinks the house is too quiet.' Ron replied. He had obviously not bothered to even comb his hair, and neither had Harry.

'Well it is, a lot quieter, since…' said George, not being able to finish the sentence and speaking his twin brother's name out loud.

The kitchen was filled with quiet tension for a while until Ginny couldn't bear it anymore and broke the silence.

'So, how's mum been?' she said in a low voice.

'Better, better.' Her father replied rather to himself than to her. He was not very convincing.

'Good.' Ginny cursed herself in silence for not being able to think of a better answer. She should have said something comforting.

Ginny couldn't help but smile when she caught Harry looking at her; they hadn't had a chance to talk since the battle at Hogwarts.

Errol was the one to break the silence when he came flying through the window with the post. This time he actually got through the window without hitting the left half that was closed, but like always he lost consciousness and crashed on the table; this time, spilling Ron's tea into his lap.

'Bloody hell!' Ron exclaimed and pushed his chair from the table. 'The bird is a menace.'

'Harry, I think you ought to see this.' Arthur's voice was serious enough to silence the laughter spreading through the kitchen caused by Errol spilling Ron's tea.

Arthur handed Harry the newspaper and Ginny saw by the look on Harry's face that something was wrong.

'What is it?' Ron said, curiously looking over Harry's shoulder, trying to get a glimpse at the cover story of the Daily Prophet.

'The remaining death eaters that survived the battle have escaped Azkaban.'

'The ministry must be furious!' Everyone looked at Hermione. 'Well, this is the fourth escape from Azkaban. They are probably strengthening the defenses as we speak.' Hermione explained.

'They will be coming for me, to seek revenge for Voldemort's death,' Harry said, his voice strained.

'Bloody death eaters, I thought this would be over when Voldemort died, and we would be free to continue on with our lives without all that... nonsense' Ron looked frustrated sitting in his wet chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

'Shouldn't you go upstairs and change your pants? It looks as if you've peed yourself.' Ginny said to try to lighten up the mood in the room. 'They don't know where you are Harry, so they can't do anything.' She tried to smile at him reassuringly.

'There are not many places to search for me really. It's either here or Grimmauld's place. Hogwarts is closed, so they won't be going there. And I doubt that they will look for me at Little Whinging.'

They continued their discussion for a while longer and Harry was absolutely certain that the Death Eaters would be coming to seek their revenge. Ginny and Hermione went up to Ginny's room after breakfast.

'I think he's right.' Hermione sat down on the bed and looked up at Ginny, 'especially if Fenrir Greyback, Yaxley and the Carrows start making plans…'

Ginny sat down in her windowsill and stared at the pink wall opposite the window; her poster of Gwenog Jones smiling down at her.

The day passed very quietly. They didn't notice that the sky had turned dark over the last several hours until they heard loud noises outside. Ginny looked out her bedroom window and saw what they had all been dreading. The death eaters were trying to break down their defenses. She ran upstairs into Ron's bedroom.

'Harry! Harry, they're here!'

Ron's face went pale and he nearly choked on his Bertie Botts flavor beans.

'Well, let's face them then.' Harry said as he took his jumper off the bed and ran past Ginny.

Ginny ran after him. Hermione had already told Mr and Mrs Weasley about the death eaters and Molly was furious and apparently had no intention to wait inside, weeping.

Ginny saw her friends and family fighting the death eaters on each side of her, but she did not move, she was frozen in place, not responding to what was happening, until she dodged a confringo spell from Alecto Carrow.

She saw Harry out of the corner of her eye chasing after Yaxley and was about to run after him when Alecto tried to struck her again. Ginny quickly ducked the spell and cast a stupefy spell at Alecto who fell to the ground. At that Alecto's brother, Amycus, was distracted from his fight with Hermione so she managed to cast a bombarda spell at him which threw him into the air and he hit the ground unconscious.

'Harry!' Ginny ran as fast as her legs could manage to get to Harry. When she reached him he was battling Yaxley and neither one seemed to be backing off any time soon.

She quietly went around them until she stood a few meters behind Yaxley. 'Cunfundo' She said quietly as she cast the spell.

Harry didn't seem to understand what has just happened. Yaxley seemed very befuddled all of a sudden. For a moment Harry did not move and Ginny knew that the spell would only last for a few minutes so she yelled.

'Hurry Harry! Strike him now!'

By seeing Ginny Harry began to understand the situation and came to his senses. He managed to disarm Yaxley by using his signature move, Expelliarmus. And then Yaxley was cast aside in to the air, almost hitting Ginny, and landing on the ground, unconscious.

Harry looked at Ginny but then turned around when he saw she was looking at someone behind him. He had his wand ready to strike if needed but when he turned around he saw Molly Weasley standing behind him, a faint smirk on her face.

'There were seven of them. They are gone. We fought them off.' She said giving both Harry and Ginny a reassuring look although she was in more need of one from either of them.

'They'll be back.' Harry said, looking directly as Mrs. Weasley. She didn't reply.

Ginny took Harry's hand and they walked together towards the Burrow.


End file.
